


Start of Something

by GayBaeShipping



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBaeShipping/pseuds/GayBaeShipping
Summary: Loosely based off Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss's 'The Want'.Except it is in the casino and Die House, and Dice's house, so yeah...





	Start of Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss/gifts).



> I will repeat that it is loosely based off my favourite Dicecup author Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss's 'The Want'. Go check them out because their writing is on point! That's why I am gifting this work to them.

Cuphead hated this feeling. Every time he saw him, a sick feeling formed in his stomach. All because of him. King Dice, as they called him. The sleazy manager of the casino, known for his position as the Devil's right-hand man. Pathetic. A horrible kind of person. One Cuphead would try his best not to get involved with.

Cuphead heard the footsteps coming, despite the loud noises of the casino. He didn't, however, expect to be grabbed. He didn't expect that hand that clamped over his mouth, muffling his screams and cries. He didn't expect to be dragged down a hallway, into a side room, and have the door lock behind him.

He shoved his attacker away, just as he chuckled. In a fruity, husky voice. “What the hell, Dice?!” he exclaimed, rattling the doorknob. It wouldn’t budge. “Let me out!”

“Why would I do that?” Dice asked, leaning against the desk. It was his office. “I finally got you alone. I ain’t letting you go until we can talk.”

“About what?” Cuphead asked, settling back, but only slightly. “About how you just kidnapped me? Or how you’re a sleazy dirt bag?”

Dice was in front of him in an instant, pulling him closer. “No, not about that,” he said. “More about how you’re pushing my buttons.”

“I’m pushing your buttons?!” Cuphead cried. “You’re the one that literally just -”

He didn’t finish as Dice slammed his lips on his, tongue sneaking into his mouth. He couldn’t bring himself to push him away, and instead kissed him back. Dice picked him up, and strode over to the loveseat, sitting on it, Cuphead straddling him.

Cuphead rolled his hips, and Dice moaned, gently biting his lips, making Cuphead moan in turn. He pulled him closer in his lap, and Cuphead moaned again.

By this point it was pretty obvious they both had a boner, but before it could go any further, Cuphead pulled away, panting. “I-I should go,” he said.

Dice hadn’t even realised he had his hands up Cuphead’s shirt until he gently grasped his wrists and moved them away. His touch lingered a second too long. He had been enjoying it.

The door magically unlocked, and Cuphead hurried out.

He felt a familiar feeling of lust, more powerful than any lust feeling he had ever felt. He wanted to pin him down, having him beneath him, taste him, thrust straight into him, and hear him moan. He wanted him.

 

The next time they saw each other was at Die House, when Cuphead was taking care of the soul contracts. He opened the door, and blushed madly. Dice was sitting on the loveseat, shirt off. He had a six-pack, and his shoulders and collarbone was dotted with tiny purple freckles, like a constellation of purple dots. He was so handsome. What was that feeling he was getting? Confusion? Love?

"Hi, Cuppy," Dice said, turning to him.

"Don't call me that," he snapped.

"As you wish," Dice said, and stretched, somehow managing to show off his six pack, long legs, and bulge in his shorts all at the same time. Cuphead blushed harder, and Dice noticed, grinning. "Come back for more?"

He couldn't quite remember how, but suddenly Cuphead was beneath Dice, his hands escaping up his shirt, feeling his chest. And the next thing he knew, Dice was panting with white liquid all over his shirt, his dick inside of Cuphead, Cuphead's dick erected, and he knew the liquid was his own cum.

"I-I'm sorry," Cuphead said, and hurriedly pulled on his clothes, rushing out. And yet the feeling in his heart wouldn't go away.

He turned back around, and marched in. Dice was pulling on his shirt, just as hands stopped his own. "Don't," Cuphead said, pushing him down.

It became a blur of time, in between the moments of sex. But when they eventually stopped, it was already confirmed. Worst enemies, turned lovers.


End file.
